Sara Shirabuki
Sara Shirabuki is a beautiful, pureblood vampire, the daughter of the Shirabuki family, one of the seven, last remaining pureblood families left. Personality Sara is a graceful pureblood, who appears soft-spoken among her fellow vampires. However, recently, it appears that there may be something dark and dangerous that lurks beneath the surface, as she finds Takuma and plans to use him for her own unknown reasons. In chapter 49, Sara even admits that she is impatient and, it is also made known, that, like a few other purebloods, that she is not very tolerant. When Takuma refuses to betray Kaname, she violently tears at his already injured chest to draw blood and torment him. But later, when both Takuma Ichijou and Sara recieves invitations from Kaname and Yuuki for the vampire ball, it appears that Kaname knows Takuma is under Sara's care and thinks that she is not a threat to Takuma's existence. Their is also had no exchange of hostility or fear between them as Sara handed Ichijou his invitation. She also seen wondering what Kaname is planning and who is more dangerous Kaname or herself. She later appears at Kaname and Yuki's party, where she meets Sayori Wakaba who is Yuuki's friend, lending her a hand. But Zero grasps her in time, thinking she might harm Sayori. Yuuki inturrupts when she senses a human and realizes it is her best friend and meets Sara. Sara says she would like to be great friends since there are only few purebloods left. When she leaves to greet Kaname, both Zero and Yuuki sense a smell of fresh blood coming from her which later in Chapter 55 proven to be the blood of her fiance. Sara's fiance is revealed to be the mysterious Pureblood Ouri-sama, who is much older then her as he rarely pays attention to Sara as he still sees her as little girl. Interestingly she has shown other sides of herself too Takuma Ichijou, who reveals to just even though Sara capricious and short-tempered, she also has cute sides too. In chapter 56, Sara reveals that she had killed her fiance. Appearance Sara has a heart-shaped face, long, wavy, blond hair that reaches just past her waist with bangs that fall over her forehead. She also has light blue eyes and always appears to be calm even when slashing Ichijou. Like Shizuka, she possesses the rare, ethereal beauty of her kind. Background She first appears at a party held by the Aidou family, and is greeted by the vampires present, surprising them all with her presence since it seems that she does not often attend parties. She is also an old acquaintance of Kaname Kuran knew each other before Kaname started school, and as they greet each other, she tells him that they, purebloods, should stick together. She is called on by vampire society to stop Kaname when it is assumed that he has gone mad after killing the Vampire Council. Sara returns, and finds an unconcious Takuma after his confrontation with his grandfather, Asato Ichijo. She states that she is happy to have one of Kaname's "soldiers", since she had planned to persuade Ichijo to give Takuma to her, and is planning to use Takuma to discover what Kaname's plans are. Gallery File:Sara_Shirabuki_official_colors.jpg Trivia * Shira is "white," and buki is "butterbur," a plant with white flowers. Sara means "renew." *Despite the fact Sara could very well be next villain, she did appear in the Anime, but she was only seen at a party, not talked to or mentioned. *Sara has shown interest in Takuma Ichijo, since she had planned to persuade Asato Ichijo to give Takuma to her before she found him. Shirabuki,Sara Shirabuki,Sara Shirabuki,Sara Shirabuki,Sara